


Troye's Concert

by Howellsprincess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Concert, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Tronnor, YouTube, blue neighbourhood - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howellsprincess/pseuds/Howellsprincess
Summary: Dan and Phil travelled all the way from London to go to Troye Sivan's concert, where they are then not allowed to go backstage to see one of their friends perform, since they are only  "fans."





	Troye's Concert

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick write about:  
> Dan and Phil, Troye Sivan, and Connor Franta

"You got the tickets?" 

"For the millionth time, Phil, Yes!" Dan was getting irritated with his boyfriend. The two boys were on their way to surprise one of their close friends by going to his concert, which they were running late to. 

"Phiiiil" baby whiled as daddy made him wear a Blue Neighbourhood™

Shirt. 

"You look cute in it, Danny!" Phil admired Dan in his new shirt. 

"What the hell Philip? Seriously??" Dan started laughing 

""Daddy's boy"??? Did you get it customized- oh don't tell me you got one too??" 

Just as Dan said that, Phil unzipped his jacket to reveal a similar shirt but instead of saying "Daddy's Boy" it said "Daddy" 

Both boys laughed about it all the way there till they arrived at the arena. 

Their eardrums were practically bleeding when they got out of the car due to the thousands of teenage fan girls who were chanting Troye's name.

"I'm so glad we got backstage pass or else we would've had to endure all this screaming. " Dan told his boyfriend. 

The British YouTubers decided it was best to go in through the back door knowing they'd be let in because they were Troye's friends. 

"Uh Dan?" Phil looked at the two gigantic men in shades who were blocking their way. 

"Don't worry I got this, babe" 

Dan walked up to the two men. 

"Uh hi! My names Dan and that's Phil-"

"So what? Go wait like the rest of them."one of the men told him. 

"Oh you don't understand! We're Troye's friends" 

"Like we haven't heard that before " both men laughed 

"Phil text Troye to tell him to let us in" 

Phil obliged. He pulled up Troye's chat, texting him to let them in. 

He immediately replied

"New phone who dis?" 

"This is no time for jokes Mellet!" Phil texted him 

" okay sorry, I need to go my concerts about to start. Ttyl Phil! :)"

"This asshole!" 

Dan gasped as he heard his boyfriend cuss in public. 

"He's busy " was all Phil said 

The security guards told them to leave or get kicked out but Dan wouldn't have it. 

Dan decided to call Connor hoping that he was here. 

Ring ring ri-

"Hello?" 

"Con! Hey! "

"Dan?"

"Yeah, are you by any chance at Troye's concert?"

"Yes actually. Do you need something? Did you kill a fan???" Connor asked half jokingly.

Dan laughed at the last part. 

"No, nothing like that. I just need you to help me and Phil get through security. They sorta don't believe we're his friends. "

"Oh I see. "

Silence

"Con?"

Silence 

"Uh con?"

"New phone who dis?" 

"Bloody hell he hung up."

"What'd he say,Daniel?" Phil asked

"He hung up"

As the pair was about to leave, Connor bursts out the door out of breath. 

"Guys! Hold on!! I- I was running to get down here- hold on. Lemme catch my breath. " Connor leaned against the doors while Dan and Phil looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. 

"You okay mate?" Dan asked him with concern. 

"Yeah, my phone just sorta died. But yeah come on! Troye is about to come on stage" 

"About bloody time. " Phil told him 

The boys walked through the hallways till they got to Troye's dressing room. 

"Dan! Phil! What a surprise! I would love to stay but I really need to get going. I have a concert to attend to" Troye hugged them as he was leaving. Just as he was down the hall, he yelled "ALSO NICE SHIRTS GUYS"

Dan, Phil, and Connor were backstage listening to Troye singing. The concert was amazing and as Troye was finishing up BITE, he looked at the boys' direction. 

"This next song is for my beautiful boyfriend. Also my good friend Dan would like to join me to dedicate this song to his boyfriend."

"Hey guys " Dan laughed as he accompanied Troye on stage.

" FOR HIM everyone!"

Troye announced 

Half way through the song, Phil and Connor joined in.

"We're not a commercial for everyone else we go out for coffee and keep to ourselves, we make little homes out of three star hotels, and I know what you're feeling cuz I feel it as well" 

The boys sang altogether after that. Soon the song ended and every single person in the arena was speechless. 

"Uh guys? You okay?" Troye asked them in his Australian accent.

" I think we broke them" Dan said causing the four boys to laugh. 

"Hold on. 3...2...1..." Phil and Connor counted down.

They were right. As if on cue, everyone screamed and cheered.

June 11, 2022- the day they all came out.


End file.
